For The Love Of A Daughter
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: Santana was a happy little girl with great parents, until her dad loses his job and he begins to change. She turns to her best friend, Quinn for help. What happens when Santana moves to New York after high school and meets another girl who tries to win her heart and does what her best to reach out to her? Quinntana/Dantana. &Finntana friendship Potential trigger warnings
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I was listening to some Demi Lovato when one of her songs inspired me! This will be a Quinntana and Dantana fic but in the end, I will let you, the reader, choose which pairing will be endgame! I'm still upset that Dani isn't in the character list yet but whatever. I will add her in the list once she is added to the site. Anyways, the song that inspired me was For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato. I hope you guys like. :)

* * *

**_"Four years old with my back to the door, all I could hear was the family war, your selfish hands always expecting more..."_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Santana was well known throughout all of Lima. Everyone knew who Santana Lopez was, and no one ever dared cross her. She was a sarcastic, ruthless, feisty girl that was at the top at McKinley High, with her two best friends, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Throughout her first three years in McKinley, she, along with the other two Unholy Trinity members, ran the school as if they owned it. Despite being in glee club, the girls were still at the top thanks to Santana's other side, "Snix." Anyone who tried to mess with her girls or glee club would face Snix's wrath and Santana going all Lima Heights on them. Santana made everyone believe that she came from a perfect home in Lima Heights and had everything she always wanted. Heck, even her friends believed so as well, everyone but Quinn that is.

Quinn and Santana had been friends all their life. They met in a daycare when they were four, and ever since then, they were best friends. Both girls' parents were really good friends at first but things started to change when Santana's father lost his job at the hospital. The first time he came home after he lost his job was when Santana was only seven and every now and then he would come home with alcohol in his breath and would look like he spent the whole day in a bar. Quinn's parents saw the change in the man and slowly drifted away from the Lopez family. They still let their daughter be friends with Santana but never let her go over the Lopez household.

At first, Santana didn't understand why her dad had suddenly changed. Normally, he would always come home from work and Santana would run straight to her father's arms. He would usually twirl her around, kiss the top of her head, and hand her a lollipop. This wasn't what happened when he first came drunk. He came inside the house looking like a bum and threw the keys on the counter. Santana, hearing the door open, knew it was her dad. Like always, she made her way downstairs and ran to give her dad a hug. What she didn't expect though was her dad to push her off. "Not now Santana. Where's your mother?" Santana stared at her Papi confused. He never called her Santana unless she was in trouble. He would always call her his little princess, Mija, or San. He would never speak to her in such a stern tone as well. Scared at the sudden change in her father, she ran back upstairs but stopped when her father yelled at her. "Don't you run off without answering me Santana?" Luckily, Santana was saved by her mother, who appeared from the kitchen.

"What is going on? Carlos, que te pasa?" Maribel asks when she takes in her husband's appearance. She slowly pulls Santana behind her and urges her upstairs. "That ungrateful girl was ignoring my question!" He snaps. Santana quickly runs up and stays at the top of the stairs, where she could still here her parents. She stayed there until she then started hearing yelling from both her parents, and ran straight to her room.

Scared because of the loud voices, she put her back against the door and covered her ears. She felt her heart racing and was having trouble breathing. 'Papi never talked like that to Mami' she thought. She thought of happier thoughts to calm herself down. She thought about how maybe dad had a bad day today and tomorrow would be all better. She remembered how Papi promised her in the weekend that he would take her to Quinn's tomorrow. Quinn. She was Santana's ball of sunshine. She thought of how Quinn always made her smile and how she always gave her candy and ice cream whenever she went over to the Fabray's. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a crash coming from downstairs followed by another yell. She quickly went under her bed, pulling her blanket and stayed there until sleep overcame her.

* * *

So we're starting of with young Santana. Don't worry though. It'll only be for a few chapters and she will be growing up quickly as the chapters go on. Do you guys want me to continue this? Yes, no, maybe so? Leave a review please! :) pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

So what did you guys think of Glee last night? Dammit i want to see Dantana already! Lol.

So I'm kinda dissappointed that there's only three reviews but what did make up for it were the couple of follows and favs. :)wasn't expecting that so soon. I would be a happier writer if there were more reviews though. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

_**"Am I your child or just a charity award? You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest..."**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The second time Santana heard her parents yelling at each other was a few weeks after the first time. She was spending the day with Quinn at the park, who was taken by Quinn's father. Russell took the girls once the sun was beginning to set, and drove to drop little Santana off. Santana and Quinn had run off to the house while Russell parked the car, when he noticed that the two girls were standing in front of the door. "What's wrong, girls? Why haven't you gone in?" he asked them before hearing a shout come from inside the house. He looked at Santana and saw the girl's face pale and her eyes full of fear. "Papi is yelling again…"

Russell gave Quinn a look, to which the girl understood and took Santana's hand and pulled her behind Russell. The action calmed Santana down but she was still scared for her mother. Russell knocked on the door and they waited for the door to be opened. The screaming had suddenly ceased and they heard someone approaching the door.

Santana hid behind Quinn when she saw it was her dad who opened the door. He looked rather grungy and his eyes were red. He was holding a bottle of beer in one hand while the other was keeping the door open to an extent. Russell cleared his throat to get the man's attention and offered a smile. "Hello Carlos. We were just dropping Santana off but Quinn wanted little Santana here to spend the night in our house, so I was wondering if it was okay with you and Maribel if she just get some clothes for the night."

"No. my daughter is not going anywhere tonight. Santana, come inside!" He gritted in reply. Santana hesitated before letting go of Quinn's hand to go in. this didn't go unnoticed by her father. He placed the bottle on the side table near the door and snapped his fingers. "Apurate Santana! No tengo tiempo (I don't have time)!" Santana jumped at his outburst and quickly hugged Quinn goodbye before running inside the house. Carlos muttered out a thank you to Russell and slammed the door on him and Quinn. Quinn, scared for Santana, tugged at her father's shirt. "What is it sweetie?"

I don't want Santana to stay there with her daddy mad. What if she gets hurt daddy? Can't she stay with us tonight? Pretty please?" Russell sighed and gave his daughter a soft smile. "Sorry sweetie, but Carlos said no. it seems like he had a bad day today but maybe tomorrow she can come over?" he inquired when he saw Quinn's face turn to disappointment. She smiled at his suggestion and nodded eagerly. Russell laughed at his daughter's excitement and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go home. Your mother is making your favorite for dinner tonight." Quinn perked up at this and quickly ran to the car. "Hurry up daddy! You know I love mommy's lasagna with bacon!" Russell laughed again at her little girl and quickly drove them home.

In the Lopez household, after Santana had run in, she went into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting by the dinner table. "Hi mami! I went to the park today with Quinnie! We had so much- Mami? What happened?" She asked when she took in her mother's appearance. She was crying, her shirt was wrinkled up, and she had a large red mark across her cheek. Maribel wiped her tears away and smiled at Santana. "Nothing mi chiquita (my little one). Just had an accident." Maribel said.

Santana gave her a confused look. "Mami, tell me. Why is your face red? Did papi hurt you?" she asked. Now, Santana was a very bright little girl. She knew something happened while she was at the park. She could see that hand shaped mark on her mother's cheek . She reached out and softly touched her mother's cheek. "Don't worry Mami. I promise I'll protect you." She said. Maribel choked out a few tears and pulled her daughter in for a hug. They pulled apart when they heard Carlos shout. "Santana! Run away from me y vas a ver lo que pasa (watch what'll happen)! Maribel, teach your daughter some damn manners!" Santana pulled away from her mother and looked at her drunk father with anger in her eyes. "You hit mami. Papi, you always said that a man never hits a girl and you hit mami!" She yelled at him and ran at him, hitting his stomach repeatedly. This angered Carlos and he grabbed Santana by the hair and threw her on the floor. Before he could strike her, Maribel stepped in between them. "Don't hit her. Mejor pegame a mi. (Hit me instead). San, go to your room mija. It will be okay. Papi just had a rough day is all." Maribel said. Santana stood up and reluctantly did as she was told. Once she reached the stairs, she heard her father yelling and so she quickly ran up to her room, closed the door shut, and went under her bed, where she had left the blanket from the last time.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It'll take a while for Dani to come into this story. This story will follow some of the show's events but not all of them. So Dani won't be coming until way later on. Please leave a review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I was originally going to update in the weekend but i had a game on saturday and i ended up getting injured. My whole right side had been hurting all day and my knee was really jacked up. I couldnt even walk. so I just relaxed on sunday and had my leg in salt water. lol. im feelin slightly better. MY right side still kinda aches but I'm good enough to update for you lovelies. :) Im still kinda bummed with the reviews. but the amount of favs and follows doubled so Im happy for that! Yay! Anyways, I decided im going to respond to your reviews here cause i tend to get lazy and pming you guys back. lol. sorry. Unless you guys pm me or whatever. haha. oh!btw, this is going to be a long chapter. lol

**LostLove2015**: Sorry beta bish. Lol. didnt mean to make ya sad. haha. And i did what you told me to. thanks! btw, get back to your Karley fic!

**OnlyForRead**: Yes I feel you on Quintana, but Dantana really intruiged me and after that promo on thursday, I think ima start liking Dantana as much too. Lol. and so far, i dnt have a pairing as endgame but as of now, there will be more quintana. that can change though if other readers request Dantana. But as far as im concerned, there will be more Quintana. :) and about Russell, he's going to be like in the show. But while they're young and stuff, he will be the good father.

**Janellie04**: Thank you! The chapters will be getting longer so no need to worry. And I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Enjoy cause I don't own any of these characters or the damn show. lol.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was Santana's eighth birthday, and she was going to spend it all day with Quinn and her family. Ever since she had come home that one day from the park, things at home have slowly been changing. Her father was coming home drunk much more often and her nights were spend under her bed, hearing the yells coming from her parents. He never lifted his hand to hit her after the first attempt, but she did, however, see more marks and bruises on her mother. Her small body was soon filling up with anger towards not just her father, but towards herself as well. She was mad at her father for hurting her Mami. She was mad at herself for not being able to stop him from hurting her. The only times Santana felt truly happy, were when she was with Quinn.

Now, for her eighth birthday, Maribel decided that her daughter should have a good and happy day today, so she asked the Fabray couple if the could take Santana out for the day. They gladly accepted and let Maribel set up her surprise for Santana in their house since they knew what she was planning for the little Latina.

In the early morning, Santana was woken up by her mother. "Santanita, hurry up and get ready baby. You're going to be with Quinn all day. I'll come for you at night with your surprise. Papi is still asleep. Let's go mija." Maribel whispered. Santana whined a bit at first but did as she was told. She quickly got dressed, with her mother's help of course, and brushed her teeth and hair.

An hour later, Maribel dropped her off with the Fabray family so she could go get what she needed. Once inside the Fabray house, Santana perked up and ran to Quinn's room to see the her favorite blonde was still asleep. "You can go join her if you want little Santana. I know you still want to sleep." Judy whispered. Santana looked at Judy with a shy smile.

"Really?" Judy smiled at the young girl and gave her a nod. Not needing to be told twice, she quickly but quietly stepped inside the room and joined Quinn on the bed. She hugged the blonde close to her and soon fell asleep.

About an hour later, Quinn woke up. She was a bit startled and confused to see her Santana sleeping on her bed with her arms wrapped around her. She slightly leaned back but was pulled back in by Santana, who mumbled a soft, "Don't leave me Quinnie..."

Quinn smiled at the girl. Even in her sleep, the latina thought of her best friend. Quinn leaned over Santana and kissed her forehead. "I'll never leave you Sanny." She whispered.

A few minutes later, Santana woke up to a Quinnless bed. She frowned at not seeing Quinn in bed but it soon went away when she saw her favorite blonde walk in the room with a tray of food. "Oh goodie! You're up. Happy birthday Sanny! I made you breakfast for you! Well, mommy helped. But i made most of it!" Quinn said. Santana giggled at Quinn's small rant and sat up. Quinn placed the tray on the bed and hugged Santana tightly. "Happy birthday Sanny! We're going to have so much fun today!" Santana laughs at her best friend's excitement and takes the tray of food and eats it.

After finishing her food, she gets up and goes out the room with Quinn. "Oh you're done already sweetie? Happy birthday Santana. How are you?" Judy asks. Santana smiles and goes to hug the Fabray parents. "I'm good. Happy cause I get to spend my birthday with my Quinnie. Mami said she had a surprise for me later today." Santana beams. Russell chuckles at the girl and shakes his head. "Well, we're taking you to the park after Judy and I finish eating. You have some friends waiting for you there. Then we're going to have lunch in your favorite place. After that, we're going to the mall and get you whatever you want and when that's done, we'll come back here so your mother can give you your surprise. Like the plan?" He asks. Santana eagerly nods and jumps in excitement. Russell and Judy knew how rough things have gotten for the two Lopez girls. They had offered them their house if they ever needed to get away and Russell has offered to try to talk to Carlos but Maribel kindly refuses their help. She doesn't want anyone to get involved, much less get hurt.

Santana whispered into Quinn's ear after she had calmed down and Quinn only rolled her eyes at the latina's shyness. "Daddy, while we wait for you and mommy, can Santana and I go outside and see if Brittany is home?" Judy gave s nod to her husband and he nodded. The girls cheered and began to run outside but stopped when Russell yelled after them. "Becareful girls. Remember, stay on the sidewalk!"

The two girls ran outside and ran three houses down to the Chang's home. Santana knocked on the house and stepped behind Quinn while they waited for the door to be opened. A man opened the door and smiled when he saw the two girls. "Ah! Quinn! Santana! It's good to see you two. Happy birthday Santana! You're for Mike am I right?" The two girls nodded. "Heh, okay. I'll call him down." He said. The two girls waited outside, holding hands, as they waited for Mike to come out. A few minutes later and out came Mike with a big grin.

"Hey Quinn! Happy birthday Santana!" Mike said and hugged her. Quinn felt a pang of jealousy when Mike kissed her cheek and couldn't help but get slightly mad. She pulled Santana away from him and held her hand. Santana didn't understand why Quinn pulled her away from Mike but she was happy that Quinn was holding her hand. "Thanks Mikey, We're gonna go to the park today! You wanna come? Mami and mommy Fabray said that some of our friends were going to go to the park today and then we're going to go to Breadsticks. Want to come?" Santana asks.

"I'll ask my dad. Hold on." Mike said and ran back in. Santana turned to Quinn with a smile. "I hope his dad lets him come. Mike is fun." The latina says. Quinn feels herself get jealous so she lets go of Santana's hand. "I don't like Mike anymore." Quinn mutters. Santana tilts her head in confusion and looks at the blonde with a pout. "Why not? You always said he was fun." Santana says.

"Becausehekissedyou" Quinn mumbled a little too fast. Santana frowned and looked at Quinn again. "What?"

"Because he kissed your cheek!" Quinn shouted. Santana looked at Quinn confused but then smiled. "Quinnie, you know Mike only kissed my cheek because it's my birthday. He likes Tina." She said. Quinn was still pouting though and she looked down. "Quinnie, why are you sad?" Quinn looked at Santana with watery eyes before letting out a sigh. "Because you let him kiss your cheek and I want to be the only one to kiss your cheek. Daddy said that if you ever like someone and they like you back, then you should only kiss that person and let them kiss you." Quinn said.

"But Mike is my friend Quinnie! Of course I like him. I love you Q. You're my bestest friend. I'll make sure no one else kisses my cheek ok?" Santana says with a smile. Quinn smiles back and hugs her in response. They break apart when they hear Mike yelling from inside the house. "He said yes! He said I can go to the park with you guys! Lets go!" Both girls giggle and run after him to the Fabray house.

Arriving back to Quinn's house, Quinn's parents were already outside waiting for them. "Ready to go to the park?" Russell asked. Quinn nodded and took Santana's hand again. "Yes daddy. Mike's dad let him come to the park with us if it's okay with you." She said. Russell looked at Mike, who was hiding behind to two girls now, because he was afraid of the man. "Sure. Come on kids!" They three young ins quickly got in the car as did Quinn's parents and off they were to the park.

When they got to the park, Santana reached for Quinn's hand this time and quickly ran to the playground with Mike behind them. Russell and Judy walked to the bench where they saw Brittany's parents and Kurt's father already there and so they joined them.

In the playground, Santana led Quinn to the jungle gym, where Kurt, Brittany, Rachel, and Mercedes were already there playing. "Hey guys!" Santana says. "Santana!" "Sanny!" Hello Santana!" "Happy birthday girl!" The four kids said as they all ran to hug the birthday girl. "Sanny! Happy Birthday! Lord Tubbingtons said he was going to give you his gift later today." Brittany said before leaning in to kiss Santana on her cheek. This didn't go unseen by Quinn and she couldn't help but get mad at Brittany. Santana smiled at the bubbly blonde but stopped the girl before she kissed her. "Sorry Britt-Britt but no one can kiss my cheek." Santana said.

Quinn perked up at hearing this so she looked to the group of friends and looked at Santana. "Why not? My mom says if you like someone, or if it's for a special reason then you can kiss them. I like you Sanny and today is your birthday." Brittany said. Kurt then hugged Santana and told her happy birthday, distracting the girl before she could get mad because Lord knows that Santana has no patience at all. Rachel and Mercedes then went to hug the girl which Santana gladly accepted, but Brittany was still pouting. As soon as they had all said happy birthday to the girl, Quinn took Santana's hand and led her to the swings, with the other kids running behind them. "San, you go first. I'll push you." Quinn said.

"But I wanna push Sanny!" Brittany complains. Quinn gets slightly annoyed and turns to Brittany. "No. I already told San I was going to push her. She is my best friend so I get to push her." Brittany pouts again and decides to go to Rachel, who was sitting in the seat next to Santana while Mercedes pushed Kurt. Mike wanted to show them that he could swing really high without any help. After a while of pushing and swinging, they all were going to switch positions when Brittany ran to Santana. "Sanny! Can you push me please?" Santana looked unsure at first but seeing Brittany's puppy face, she gave in. "Okay Britt-Britt. Rachel, can you push Quinn?"

"Sure Santana." Rachel said. Santana then ran behind Brittany and began pushing her. Quinn got up from her swing and stood there, watching them. "Uh, Quinn? You're not going to take your turn on the swing?" Rachel asked.

"No. I wanted San to push me." Quinn said. "But I can push you if you want."

"I wanted San!" Quinn shouts and runs off to the slides. Santana stopped pushing Brittany when she heard Quinn shout and watched her run off. "Hey Britt-Britt, Rachel will keep pushing you. I have to see how my Quinnie is." Santana said.

"Okay Santana. Hug Quinnie for me please." Rachel then stood behind Brittany and kept pushing Brittany while Santana climbed up the jungle gym. She saw Quinn sitting near the tallest slide and sat next to her. "Why'd you shout at Rachel?" Santana asked. Quinn looked at the Latina with teary eyes and muttered out, "Because I wanted you to push me."

"But Brittany asked me. I didn't want to be mean to her. You were kinda mean when she wanted to push me too." Santana said. Quinn sighed and wiped at her tears. "Because she tried to kiss your cheek too." Quinn said. Santana then giggled and kissed Quinn's cheek. "You want to know what Mami told me about when you kiss someone?" Quinn nodded and turned her body around to face the Latina. "Mami said that you if you kiss them on the cheek sometimes, it's because you're really good friends or because you like them. If you kiss them on their lips, you should only kiss that person on their lips because you want to be with them and because you love each other. Like our parents... well, your parents. All my parents do now is fight..." Santana said.

Quinn wrapped an arm around Santana and pulled her close. "Has your dad hit you?" Santana shakes her head. "If he ever hits you, will you tell me?" Santana hesitates before giving a slight nod. "Is it wrong if I want to kiss you? You are my best friend San, and I do love you. I don't want anyone else to kiss you. And if your daddy ever hurts you, you can come live with us." Quinn says. Santana smiles and looks at Quinn.

"I love you too Q. and thank you so much. I don't think it's a bad thing to want to kiss me. I love you too anyways. Mami never said it was wrong to kiss another girl. But you can't kiss another person too Quinnie. Promise?"

"Promise San." The two girls pecked each others' lips for a few seconds and broke away when they heard Russell calling after them. They blushed but held hands as they raced back to the parents. "Alright kids, lets go to Breadsticks!" Judy said. Santana smiled and looked excited and dragged Quinn back in the car. The rest of the day, they were both holding hands and kissing each other's cheek. Judy caught them kiss each other once when the girls were in breadsticks but didn't say anything. She thought it was cute how the two girls really liked each other but didn't know how exactly.

Nighttime came and they had finally gotten back to the Fabray house to see balloons in front of the house. Confused, Santana looked at Quinn and her parents who were wearing smiles on their faces. "Come on San! Your mom has a surprise!" Quinn said as she led her to their backyard. Once they got to the back, Santana saw all her friends there and her mom. "Surprise!" They all yelled. Santana ran into her mother's arms and hugged her. "Ay mi chiquita... feliz cumpleanos (Oh my little one, happy birthday!)." Maribel said.

"Thank you so much mami!" Santana squealed. Quinn then slid behind and took Santana's hand again but not before kissing her cheek. Maribel chuckled and looked at the Fabray parents. They both shared a knowing look and couldn't help but laugh at their little girls. "Okay mija, now, lets have some more fun!"

* * *

And that's a wrap. I wanted this chapter to be happier for yall cause next chapter will be serious and sad. so im warnin ya ahead of time. I wanted to show you guys Santana's and Quinn's relationship and all. So yay? naY? Come on guys! Reviews make me happy. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here's another chapter!

**_LostLove2015_**: awwww. i loved your review! lol. Glad you liked it. And about this chapter being sad... yeahh... i lied. Lol. I didnt want to ruin happy moment too soon. Lol. So here's anoter happy chapter! and about your Karley fics, its ok. I understand.

**_Janellie04:_** glad you love it! i was worried that I wouldn't be able to write cute moments. Especially write little Santana and Quin personalities. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The party was on full blast and Santana was having the time of her life. Her mom had set up a small surprise party with all of Santana's friends. The little Latina was currently inside the bouncer with Puck, Finn, and Mike. They were all wrestling and decided to be in teams. Santana was with Puck while Finn was with Mike. The girls were outside running around and playing their girl games except Quinn. Little Quinn was outside of the jumper and was watching Santana play fight with the boys. She was cheering her and Puck on while they quickly made Mike tap out and were struggling to bring Finn down.

"It's not fair! Finn is a giant!" Santana shrieked as she jumped on Finn's back to try to weigh him down while Puck was jumping around."Puck, come help me pin him down!" Puck laughed at Santana and jumped on her back, bringing Finn and Santana down. They all giggled and spread out, all lying down on the floor. "Puck, you were supposed to be in my team!" Santana giggled. Puck chuckled and turned on his stomach. "Sorry, but you always win. It was about time the Puck man wo-"he was interrupted by Quinn who jumped on his back and dropped right in front of Santana. "Hey what was that about Quinn?" Puck cried as he rubbed his back. "You cheated. My Santana should be the winner today. It's her birthday anyways Puck! You're not even a man. You're still a boy."

Quinn said, sticking her tongue out at the boy. Santana laughed at them and laid her head on Quinn's arms. "It's okay Q. I don't mind losing one time. He knows I can beat him anyway." Santana said. Quinn smiled and moved to sit up so Santana could lay her head on the blonde's lap. "Hey Quinn, you look really pretty with that dress." Finn shyly said.

At hearing this, Santana quickly stood up and took Quinn's hand. She stormed in front of Finn and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. "She is my Quinnie!" Quinn was shocked to see this jealous side of Santana and couldn't help but feel bad for Finn. She looked at Puck and Mike and could tell that the other two boys were scared so she pulled Santana back and hugged her. "San, calm down please. He was just saying something nice."

Santana huffed out and looked at Quinn. "But in the TV when a boy tells a girl something like that it's because he likes her. He can't like you. I love you already Quinnie." Quinn smiled at the Latina and kissed her cheek. "I thought we talked already. I love you too San and I won't kiss anyone okay?"

All three boys looked in awe at how Quinn was able to calm down the Latina but what shocked them more was what they said to each other. "I thought you only said things like that when you were married to someone." Puck said while scratching his head. "I didn't know two girls could be married." Mike said. Before both girls could get any word in, Finn had beaten them to it. "My mom said it doesn't matter who you love as long as the both are happy." Santana looked surprised while Quinn smiled at Finn.

There was awkward silence that was soon cut off by the rest of the other girls who came in screaming and jumping in excitement. "Santana! Santana!" "Your mommy said it's time for the piñata!" They yelled. Everyone immediately jumped out of the bouncy house and ran to where Maribel had already set up the piñata.

"Okay, Chiquita, you can go first or let someone else go first." Maribel said. Santana quickly pulled Quinn in front and gave her the stick. "I want Quinnie to go first!" Maribel and the other parents chuckled since they knew how close the two girls were. Quinn took the stick and with a determined face began hitting the piñata. She got a hit a couple of hits and managed to break off the arm of it. Santana felt proud that her Quinn was able to break some of it. After Quinn, Santana went up and managed to break the other arm. They all went a full round and had still not broken it when it was their second time to go and Santana was up again. She looked at the piñata and when it came down, she swung as hard as she could and broke the piñata. Candy flew everywhere and all the kids went in and started getting the candy.

After making sure that there wasn't any more candy lying around, Maribel called them all and gave them a goody bag. Quinn and Santana went inside the bouncy house to check what treats they got. Both girls had gotten ring pops, a bag of chips, and a lot of other candy and chocolates. Santana pulled out her ring pop and looked at it thoughtfully. "Hey Q, you know how Puck said that you were supposed to be married to tell someone you love them?" Quinn took her chips out and began to eat them. "Yeah. Why?"

"What if we get married Quinnie? We can use the ring pops." Quinn took her ring pop out and stared at for a while before smiling brightly. "Yay! We can be like a married couple!" Both girls opened their ring pops and held them out. Quinn took Santana's hand and slipped her ring pop in the Latina's finger. Santana then did the same and both girls pecked their lips. "Should we tell Mami?" Santana asks. Quinn pondered for a moment before nodding. They went out of the bouncy house and ran all around, looking for Santana's mother when the stopped at seeing what was going on near the cake table. Standing in front of them, was Santana's father, eyes red like a demon and with a disheveled look. Maribel was cowering behind Judy, who was looking worried behind Russell.

"Maribel, me explicas que es todo esto (explain to me what all this is)!" Maribel flinched at his tone and looked behind him to see Santana, wide eyed, face pale. Everyone was oblivious at what was going on since they were looking at their kids and the music was loud enough to cover the strong voice of Carlos. "Carlos, please, let's just wait till we get home. This is Santana's birthday. Let her have her day please."

Quinn took Santana's hand and tried to pull her away but Santana stayed still. Carlos tried to reach over the Fabray couple but was stopped by Russell. "Carlos, you have been my friend for some time now. If you do not want me to break that bond we have, you will leave now or I will call the police. You're drunk Carlos. Go home." Russell said as calm as he could.

They all stayed still for a moment until Carlos finally growled in anger and turned around, spotting Santana. He walked up to his daughter with a fake smile and was going to reach out to take her hand but Quinn quickly stepped in front of her. "Hi Mr. Lopez, are you going to stay? You missed out on the piñata." Quinn said with a sweet voice. Carlos gave a smile to the small blonde and shook his head. "No pequeña (little) Quinn. I have some things to do at work. I'll see you home Santana with your present."

Santana just stood there, dumbstruck with fear as her dad walked out of the house. "San? Santy? Are you okay?" Quinn asked. Santana finally snapped out of it and nodded. "You're shaking San." Santana looked at her hands and realized that indeed she was shaking. How could her father bring so much fear to her? Wasn't he supposed to make her feel safe? Now she didn't want to go home today with the way her dad was. She was sure something was sure to happen…

* * *

So how was it? :) was it happy enough for yall? What do you guys think is goin to happen next? If you wanna find out soon, you guys have to review. Please! Your reviews really do motivate me and i really like to see what you guys think about the story. There are over 20 followers yall. Come on now. :( if i could get at least 5 reviews for each chapter, then i wouldnt bug about you guys reviewing. If there isnt enough reviews, itll take longer for me to update you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so Im happy for the more reviews. :) Thanks you guys. We gotta work together man! Lol. And can I just say... DANTANAA IS SOO FUCKIN CUTE! I fuckin died. Lol. What did you guys think. Lol.

**Snowdrop1026: yeah, Carlos is a jackass. You'll probably hate me after reading this chapter though... :(**

**Alexisjem: Idk what that lastthing you said was but from the first part, i can tell its good so thanks! :)**

**LostLove2015: Hahahahaha! Seriously, I can see you freakin out with the cuteness overload. Lol. You're probably going to hate too after this chapter. It makes me happy that my story can make a connection cause this is real shit that happens. I've gone through alot, like abuse and what not so I know these things and from friends as well but anyways, here's the next chapter bisha. Get more readers to review my story then! Lol. **

**Guest: idk if you were the same guest that reviewed for chapter 3 but im glad you liked the cuteness. Carlos will be coming in this chapter so there goes missing him. Hhaha.**

Now without keeping you guys any longer, Here's chapter 5!

ohh and trigger warnings for abuse...

* * *

_**"I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless... Hopeless, you're hopeless..."**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The party was slowly coming to its wrap and those who were left were now cleaning up. Maribel had gone inside with Judy while Puck, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana were in the jumper. Maribel was cleaning a few utensils while Judy was taking out the trash. "Maribel, if you'd like, you and Santana can stay for the night. Russell and I insist. With Carlos being the way he is, we don't think it's safe for both you and Santana to go back. Wait till tomorrow, when he's sober." Judy says. Maribel sighs and stops washing the dishes. She looks through the sliding door and see's the kids in the bouncing house while Puck's and Rachel's parents helped Russell clean the backyard while sharing a few drinks. "I can't Judy. You know I can't. He'll get even more upset if I don't go tonight."

"Maribel, you shouldn't stay with him. He's hurt you. I know he has. I can see it. It'll be soon when he tries to go after Santana. You don't want that now do you?" Maribel looked back to Judy with tears ready to spill any moment. "No. If he even dare lay a hand on Santana, I'll leave him for good. Is it okay if Santana stays tonight? I don't want her to hear us arguing, and by the looks of it, I think she'll be happy to stay with 'her Quinn.'" Maribel said motioning to said girls who were getting out of the bounce house, hand in hand, and running to their mothers. Maribel quickly wiped at her eyes and smiled when her daughter was in front of her.

"Look Mami! Quinn and I are married! She gave me her ring and I gave her mine!" Santana said showing their hands to both mothers. Judy and Maribel gave each other a knowing look and couldn't help but laugh at the two girls. "When did this happen Quinnie? How come we didn't get an invitation to this wedding?" Judy asks with a fake hurt expression.

Quinn giggled at her mother and shook her head. "No mommy, it wasn't a real wedding like yours and daddy. San said we'll get married like that when we're older. Right, Sanny?" Quinn turned to Santana to see the little Latina nod her head in agreement.

"Chiquita, would you like to stay with Quinn tonight?" Maribel asks. Santana looks at her mother and Judy with wide eyes and a big smile on her face. "De veras Mami (Really mommy)?" Maribel nodded and Santana and Quinn started jumping in circles in excitement. The young Latina suddenly stopped and looked at her mother with a worried expression. "What about you? Are you going to be going to Papi? He looked mad again. I don't want you to go home alone Mami. Go with Abuelita!" Santana cried out.

Maribel shook her head with a soft smile and kneeled down to be at eye level with her daughter. "It's okay Chiquita. I'm just going to talk to Papi. He had a bad day today. He loves you though Chiquita. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon okay?" Maribel said, opening her arms for her daughter to go to. Santana reluctantly nodded and walked to her mother's arms and gave her a hug. She then pulled away, but not before mumbling, "Be careful," in her mother's ear. Maribel then kissed Santana's head and turned to Quinn for a hug. "Take care of my Chiquita Quinn. If you want to marry her one day, you have to promise me you'll always keep her safe and happy."

Quinn ran into the hug and smiled. "I'll always protect her and make her happy Mommy Lopez." Maribel smiled at Quinn's words and kissed her head as well. She then went out to say goodbye to Judy and everyone else who was there and made her back home, to where Carlos was patiently waiting.

* * *

About an hour had passed by and Santana was already beginning to get worried for her mother. Rachel and her parents and Puck and his mom had already left and the two little girls were in Quinn's room. Judy and Russell were already asleep in their room after the long they had with all the kids. Quinn was changing into her pajamas while Santana stared out the window.

"What's wrong San?" Quinn asked. Santana sighed and looked back to Quinn. "I'm scared for Mami. What if she's not okay? Papi's hit her. What if he hits her again?" Quinn stayed quiet for a few minutes to brainstorm. She hated seeing Santana worried or sad. Without saying a word, the little bloned left the room and went to check in on her parents. Seeing that they were out cold, she went back to her room and into her Closet. She took out a sweater out for Santana and a sweater for her show their shoes. Santana looked at the girl confused the whole time but put on what Quinn handed to her.

"Where are we going Quinn?" Santana finally asked.

"We're going to check on Mommy Lopez for you. Mom and dad are alseep. We can go through the window downstairs. Come on! Lets go San!" Quinn whispered. The two girls quickly and quietly made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Quinn climbed up the sink and unlocked the window. She carefully slid it open and hopped out. "Okay San, it's your turn!" She shout whispered. Santana quietly climbed the sink like Quinn did and was able to get out easily. The two girls clapped in celebration and ran out of the backyard.

They ran as quietly as they could down the street and checked both sides before crossing. It was pretty late already so the streets were empty but they could never be sure. They went down three more streets, well, Santana practically dragging Quinn when they finally reached the Lopez house. The living room light was still on so the two girls approached quietly. They went under the window that reflected the light and waited for any voices.

Soon enough, yells were being heard, sobbing was heard that was followed by a crash. Santana immediately panicked and turned to Quinn. "Quinnie, go get Mami Fabray and Papi Fabray! My Mami is hurt Quinnie! I have to she'll her!" She whispered to Quinn as she ushered her back to the direction they came from.

"San, I can't leave you alone! What if your daddy hurts you too?" Quinn asks.

Santana sighs in frustration and holds Quinn's hand. "I'll get the bat your Papi have me for Christmas last year. You have to get them so they can help Mami Q!" Quinn kissed Santana's cheek before running back to her house. She didn't want to leave her San back there but she knew Santana wouldn't leave her mother alone; she ran back to her house as fast as her little legs took her, hoping nothing bad happened to Santana.

After she made Quinn go back for help, Santana craveled to the backside of the house and checked if the back door was unlocked. Luckily. it was still open so she quietly slid in. She heard her father yelling at her mother. She was soon feeling all the anger come to her body and she stealthily went up the stairs and into her room. She then went into her closet and pulled out the wooden bat Russell had given her for when they all played baseball everynow and then. She then quietly made her way downstairs, only to see her father throw her dear mother to the floor. She was then filled with rage and she went straight for her Father.

"Papi stop it! You're hurting Mami!" She cried as she swung at his back a couple of times. Carlos fell from the first swing and stayed down after she swung five more times. Thinking he wouldn't get up anymore, she dropped the bat and ran to check on her mother. Maribel had a busted lip and looked down right awful. Santana was then crying as she hugged her Mami, who was barely breathing.

"Chiquita... Que haces aqui (What are you doing here)... get out mi niña..." Maribel struggled to say. Santana shook her head as she cried for her mother. "No Mami. It's my fault. I let you come back alone con (with) Papi mad. Es mi culpa (it's my fault). Lo siento mami (I'm sorry)." Santana sobbed.

The little Latina suddenly felt a sharp yank on her hair and before she knew it, she was thrown back. "Pinche mocosa (Fucking brat)! I'll teach you for hitting me with that bat!" Carlos walked to his daughter and lifted her back up by her hair. Santana was crying by then but soon felt the need to breathe but struggled when she saw her father's leg pressed against her small stomach. "I'll teach you que me respetes (to respect me)!" He snarled.

Before he could strike her again, Maribel had hit him with the bat. "Nunca toques a mi niña otra vez Carlos (Never touch my daughter)!" Maribel yelled. Carlos turned around and slapped her down. He then looked to Santana and slapped her too. "Both of you need to learn to respect. Yo soy el hombre de esta pinche casa (I am the man of this fucking house)!" Before he could hit any of the two again, the front door was busted open and in stepped in a few police officers with the Fabray family in tow.

* * *

So things got really heated quick. Oh lordy... I was beginning to struggle finishin this chapter. so, you guys know what to do if you want a new chapter soon... Thoughts on this chapter? likes and dislikes?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, So I'm still fangirling about Dantana. Lol. I had to rewatch it today in the morning and Dantana is seriously killing me already. I feel like I'm cheating on Quinntana. Hahahaha. Okay, So your reviews made me happy so thank you. :)

**rainbowbright108: He sure is! Lol.**

**LostLove2015: I am sooo sorry! even G apologizes! I agree with you on the violence, nobody likes it. :( But hey, here's another chapter! :)**

**Snowdrop1026:Hahaha! I didn't think I'd make you anxious. I hope you haven't died of suspense cause I did what you said. I got up here and updated! :)**

**Technicallyimpaired: Yeah... it's okay. I mean, we were all able to overcome the things we went through. :) and your welcome! I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible. Let's see how that works out for me. Lol. and yeah, life gets better. :)**

* * *

_**Oh, father, please, father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go... Oh, father, please, father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter...**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Before he could hit any of the two again, the front door was busted open and in stepped in a few police officers with the Fabray family. Quinn's heart dropped at seeing the scene ahead of her. Maribel had a busted lip and her face was red and swollen from Carlos's beating, and she could see a red stain on her shirt. What got her the most was to see Santana lying under her mother, crying her eyes off and clutching her stomach. Russell looked at Carlos in pure anger and charged at the man. The police officers ran into action and pulled both men apart and pinned Carlos against the floor.

Russell turned to his girls and saw Judy holding Quinn tight against her. He walked to his wife and whispered in her ear, "take Quinn out of here. She shouldn't see this. I'll check on Maribel and Santana. Judy reluctantly nodded and walked with Quinn outside of the house and waited for the paramedics to arrive.

"Mommy, I want San! I need to see if she's okay! I promised Mommy Lopez I would keep her safe! She's hurt mommy. I need to see Sanny! Sanny! San! Santana!" Quinn began to cry as she struggled to get out of her mother's arms.

Inside the house, Santana was still crying as her mother was trying to comfort her and kept apologizing to her. She couldn't believe her father hurt them. He promised he would always take care of them and keep a smile on their face. He was supposed to be her hero. Her knight. She couldn't understand why. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Quinn yelling from outside, calling for her. She pushed her mom to get up, which she did with the help of Russel, and immediatley ran outside to see her favorite blonde fighting to be let free.

"Quinnie!" Santana cried. Judy looked up and saw it was Santana, so she put her daughter down and let the girls comfort each other while she went back inside to help Maribel. "I'm sorry San. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't let you go in alone. I promised your mommy I would keep you safe. I let her down San. I'm sorry. He hurt you. Are you okay?" Quinn rushed out. Santana leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. She tried to control her breathing while she stopped sobbing and was now sniffling and hiccuping.

"It wasn't your fault Quinnie... You saved Mami and me. If you didn't go back to your parents, Papi could've hurt you too. Thank you so much Quinnie..." Santana sniffed. The two girls stayed hugging until the paramedics came. They were going to go back inside the house but were stopped by Judy. "Sorry girls but it's best if you wait here. We don't want you to see what's inside." The two girls stayed sitting outside while they saw Santana's mother being put into a stretcher and being put in the back of the ambulance. Seeing this, Santana grew scared and ran after them. "Where are they taking Mami? I want my Mami!" Santana cried. Another paramedic took her and picked her up. "Sorry kid, your mother is really hurt and we need to take her to the hospital. We'll help your mother. Are you okay though? Does anything hurt?" The young man asked. Santana rubbed her cheek, from where her father slapped her and shook her head. "No. but promise Mami will be okay please?" The man smiled at her and gave her a nod before letting her back down.

"I promise kid. Your friend's mother will take you to the hospital then." Santana frowned at this and shook her head. "She's not just my friend. She's my bestest friend in the whole world and I'm going to marry her when I'm older!" The man chuckled at Santana and patted her head. He smiled when Quinn walked up to them and held Santana's hand. He then saw Judy come out followed by Russell and said goodbye to the girls and got in the other ambulance.

Santana looked past Quinn's parents and saw the police dragging her father out. Now seeing that her mother wasn't there anymore, and seeing her father cry as he put up a fight while they dragged him away, Santana began to panic. She freed herself from Quinn's hand and ran to the officers and her father. "Papi! Where are they taking you? You can't leave Papi! They can't take you! You'll be better Papi. I'll help you!" Santana cried. The officer cuffing Carlos looked at his partner who gave him a nod after seeing the sudden look Carlos had. He loosened the cuffs on Carlos and let him hug his daughter. "I'm so sorry princessa... te decepcione (I dissapointed you)... Maybe one day you'll find it in your corazon (heart) to forgive me. I'm sorry I didn't snap out of this. But I wasn't your knight of your mother's King. I let the both of you down..."

He then let go of his daughter, regretting ever touching a bottle of alcohol, and kissed her small hands before finally letting himself get taken away.

Santana was a crying mess again and ran to the one other person who could always make her feel better with even just a hug. Quinn. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and cried. First, her Mami was taken to the hospital and now, her Papi had finally came back but way too late. Russell and Judy felt their hearts crack at the sight of the Latina and decided to take them to the hospital.

The whole way there, Santana was holding Quinn's hand but was silent. She didn't show any emotion until after the reached the hospital and they finally found out about her mother. Once Maribel was stable and well enough to have visitors, Santana was escorted to her room. She felt fresh tears ready to fall at the sight of her mother. Maribel was pale and looked very fragile. She ran up to the bed when Maribel turned and saw her. "Mami! You're okay!" She exclaimed.

Maribel smiled at her daughter and reached to caress her cheek. "It's okay Chiquita... I'm okay... it's over. I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop your padre... Perdoname mija (forgive me daughter)." Santana smiled and shook her head. "It wasn't your fault Mami. You didn't know. I don't think Papi knew... The police took him..." She said with a sad voice. "He hugged me before they put him in the car. Said he was really sorry he hurt us. That he knew too late... and he called me his princessa again..." She said with a sad smile. Maribel felt her heart break at this. It was a long time since Carlos had called their daughter his princess. She knew this was a wake up call for the both of them but for Carlos, it might have been a bit too late. The two spent about another hour just talking and comforting each other until there was a knock at the door. "Chiquita, could you get that please?" Maribel asked.

Santana stood up and ran to open the door. She smiled at seeing who was at the other side of the door. "Quinnie! Mami, Papi and Mami Fabray are here!" Santana exclaimed. She then pulled Quinn in and took her to one of the chairs. Russell and Judy walked in with soft looks on their faces. "How are you feeling Maribel?" Judy asked.

"Light headed. Tired. Finally free... but then again not so much..."

"If there's anything we can do for you and Santana, please, let us know." Russell informed. Maribel smiled at them and gave a slight nod. They then turned to their kids and couldn't help but smile. They two girls were already fast asleep, cuddled in one sofa. Judy grabbed the extra blanket on the bed and covered the two girls. "It's funny how innocent they are. Despite what Santana just had to witness, she's still innocent." Russell mumbled. Judy walked behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if in the future, they do end up together." Maribel said. The Fabray couple laughed and nodded in agreement. They all knew that Quinn would be the only one who could help Santana with everything that would be happening in the next few months.

* * *

Okay so what do you guys think? I know, kinda sad... I'm sorry you guys.

I'm trying to keep this as real as I can based on what I know and what a few of my friends have gone through so if you guys are reading this, thanks for letting me use your stories as part of this fic. So thanks you guys.

Next chapter will have a time skip. Follow and review you guys! There are more of you following and favorite-ing this story so i would greatly appreciate it if this story gets more reviews! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I'm back with another chapter! ommg i didnt think i'd get this many followers so soon! thank you guys! i'm already workin on the next chapter for you guys!

**Sylverkubus_:_**** Again, ik I pmd you but thanks for them long reviews! Lol.**

**MyLaWo: I'd love to make Quinntana endgame. So far it is until Dani cimes in and if you guys want me to. But as of now, I plan on making Quinntana engame cause hey are just amazin together. Lol. **

**Northernstar92: thanks! Here's another chapter for ya! :)**

**Rainbowbright108: you'll just have to wait and see what goes on. I'm writin it as I think of it. Lol.**

**Miau6090: I'll be making a few time skips so you guysdnt get impatient. Haha. **

**Iloy-shadowchild: awwww. I'm glad you like it! :) and sorry about makin you want to cry! :( Dani will have to wait cause I'm goin to use some of the episodes but she will come. Haha. **

**Technicallyimpaired: i agree. quinntana is just ehbrjnakabdlahfi amazeballs. Lolol. And yeah who knows how the show will turn out. Lololol. **

**Lostlove2015: seriously, my faithful bisha, i love your reviews. Hahah. They always make me laugh. Lol. And yeah, unfortunately he realised too late. **

**Prettygleekbitch: thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)**

* * *

_**"It's been five years since we've spoken last…"**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It's been five years since Santana's father was arrested and taken away from the Lopez family. The first few months after his arrest were rough for Santana. She had to move with her mother down to the downside of Lima, since they could no longer afford their beautiful house. She was torn at first, knowing that she would live farther away from Quinn. Her mother had to take two jobs to support herself and Santana and made sure Santana could see Quinn as much as she could. Through the years, both girls grew. Quinn was still the sweet and loving friend she always was, while Santana grew cold.

She missed her father and hated herself for it. She missed him because he was her father. He was her knight. He was her everything aside from her mother and Quinn. She hated herself as well because she did miss him. She hated herself for missing the man who hurt her mother.

It was the ending of the summer before Santana and Quinn started high school and she was spending it mostly with her grandmother. After finding out about Carlos, Santana's grandmother reached out to Maribel and helped them in any way she could. She was disappointed in her son and felt bad for her daughter in law and niece, but nothing could be done about Carlos's actions.

Quinn would go every now and then to visit Santana. The blonde noticed the change in her best friend and she felt bad that she couldn't do anything to make her Latina as happy as when they were younger. She knew that Santana's father being arrested really got to the girl and not being able to go to Quinn's house everyday really hit her hard. She did however; go see Santana whenever her parents let her.

The two girls were currently in the backyard of Quinn's house, laying down on the grass and looking at the clouds. Santana held her hands on her stomach while Quinn's hands were lying to her side. She kept glancing at the Latina's hand longingly. As they grew older, Santana would become more distant and avoided physical contact with someone else as much as she could. That crushed Quinn. They didn't hold hands as much as they did when they were younger and Santana would cut their hugs shorter than usual. She sighed and went to move her hands up behind her head but was stopped by Santana, who held her wrist.

She looked at the Latina questioningly but Santana didn't return her gaze. Instead, she stayed looking at the clouds and moved her hand to hold Quinn's hand properly. The blonde didn't question her actions and just enjoyed the moment. She missed her sweet Santana. She missed these moments.

Inside, Maribel and Judy watched the girls through the window. "It's been rough for Santana, hasn't it Maribel?" Judy asks. She's seen the change in the Latina and couldn't help but feel sorry for her and Quinn. Santana's change had also affected Quinn and it just wasn't the same anymore. Both mothers saw the gap between the girls now and how Quinn longed for those moments. "Yes… I didn't think it would grow a hole between her and Quinn though. San has gotten more impatient and cold. She's struggling with herself. One day she'll be her old happy and sweet self. The next day, she's distant and quiet." The two women kept talking about their daughters and everything going on.

"Are you excited for high school Q?" Santana asked. Quinn looked at her and saw Santana still not looking at her. "I guess. We're still going to be in the Cheerios right? "Santana tightened her grip on Quinn's hand and gave a smile, still not looking at Quinn though.

"Definitely. Brittany said she wanted to be a Cheerio with us. It'll be us three owning the whole school. Like Mami says, we'll be like uña y carne*." Santana finally then turned to look at Quinn and had a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her smiles were now forced and the only thing Quinn could see in Santana's eyes was sadness. She remembered when Santana's smiles stopped reaching her eyes.

_It was two years after Santana and Maribel had moved from their house and into what Santana liked to call, Lima Heights. Quinn was going to spend the weekend with the Lopez girls so she was dropped off early. They were playing in the front yard with Puck when Puck stopped and tapped Santana's shoulder. "Hey Santana, where's your dad? I don't see him anymore." Puck asks. The boy had taken a liking to Carlos because he felt that Carlos treated him like a father should treat a son, since his walked away on him. Santana's face immediately paled and she felt her breathing get shallow. No one had bothered to ask her about her father's sudden absence. _

_Quinn came to Santana's side the minute she heard Puck ask her and she hugged her. "It's okay San. You don't have to tell him." She whispered into the Latina's ear. Puck looked confused and a bit scared at the reaction but couldn't help get more curious. "Where is he Santana? Did he leave like my dad?" _

_Quinn began to get upset with the boy but before she could do anything Santana held her hand and gave them a smile. Quinn tilted her head at the smile Santana gave them because she felt something was off. She stared at Santana for a while, while Santana came up with a lie about her father's absence. That was when she noticed her chocolate eyes. The glimmer in them vanished all of a sudden._

"I'm sorry Q." Santana said, breaking Quinn from her reminiscing about the memory. "For what?" Quinn asked.

"For being mad sometimes. I still miss Papi… it's been five years since I've last seen him. It's been five years since we've talked. I'm mad because I miss him and he hurt my Mami. I'm mad I let him hurt her and I couldn't protect Mami. I'm sad that Papi was taken away when he said he was sorry. You know, he called me his princesa before the cops took him."

Quinn's eyebrows went up at this. Santana never told her what her father said before they took him. She then understood why Santana had changed. She was confused and unsure what she should feel. She knew Santana was scared of telling her mother she missed her father because she didn't want her mother to get upset with her or sad.

Quinn pulled Santana close to her. Santana stiffened at the action but calmed down when she felt a peck on her forehead. She looked up and saw Quinn giving her a look that she never saw on her but it made her stomach get butterflies. "It's okay to miss him. He's your dad. I think I would miss daddy if he was taken too. You have your mom and me though San. I'll always be here. No one will ever take me from you." Quinn said.

Santana turned on her side to look at Quinn better. "Promise Q?" Quinn smiled and lifted Santana's hand. She gave it a kiss before answering the Latina. "I promise."

* * *

So how was it? Are you glad I did the time skip? Or was it too far of a skip? I felt like it wasnt necessary so we can get the story flowin. Want nedt chapter by thursday? Or maybe even tomorrow? Then review you guys! Theres more of you following now so I'd greatly appreciate your reviews! I love readin ehat you guys think ad they really make my day and motivate me to keep writin! Keep them reviews comin! :)


	8. Chapter 8

So all your reviews made me happy! :) So as promised, here is another chapter!

**Guests: I'm sorry... but to give you a head's up, you might cry more as the story progresses. Thanks. I'm actually using things I went through with my real dad in this story so it helps to write the pain for the characters. I'm glad you like this story. About Santana's father, he's still in the story so you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Technicallyimpaired: Lol. Glad you let the crazy out. Haha. yeah, if all that past Quinn didn't have, I think something like this would've happened. Lol. And I'm glad I made your day! :)**

**Rainbowbright108: Yeah, it can happen. I know the feeling of missing someone who's not hurt you, but your family as well. And actually, *spoiler alert* Carlos will make an appearance in this chapter. **

**Ninavans: Thanks! Yeah, I don't want to drag the story out cause it would get boring if I added all those skipped years, which are really unnecessary lol.**

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx: I'm glad you love it :) I'm happy to hear that it's different than most stories. It's not often you hear that. Lol. And you're right about the Quinn-Santana interaction. I will be using some of the show's storyline so some of their arguments and stuff will be in here.**

**Otherlover4ever: Awwww glad that you enjoy reading this! :)**

* * *

_**"And you can't take back what we never had..."**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Freshman year was a breeze for Santana and Quinn. They both joined the cheerios along with Brittany, and managed to be on top. There were a few times when a few guys would try to be jerks and stuff, but Santana's cold side would always appear and she made sure to deal with them before anyone could mess with her girls. Some of their other friends had drifted off a bit while some of the guys joined the football team and were up in the hierarchy with the girls. Despite Santana standing up for Quinn and Brittany, she was still growing distant with the girls and hanging around Puck more often. Ever since that day he asked about her father, he had become much nicer to her and treated her nicely. Finn took his chance and began to get Quinn's attention and would be the sweet goofy kid he was.

By the end of their freshman year, Santana was dating Puck and Quinn was dating Finn. The two girls were happy for each other that they had someone who was good to them, but still couldn't help at feeling jealous when they saw the other hugging or holding the boys' hands. Apart from both girls having a boyfriend, and Russell being more strict (because he saw the change in Santana and how rebellious she was becoming), they were still inseparable.

Eventually, it wasn't until their summer, that Quinn had let Finn get close to her while Santana would shut Puck down. She would get more snarky and cold not just with him, but everyone else, except Quinn. Santana couldn't help but be angered by Finn because the tall goofy boy was able to pull Quinn away from her. They might've been in the Cheerios together and were already assigned to be at the top of the pyramid with Quinn as their captain and Santana down under, but they stopped hanging out as much as they used to outside of school. Quinn would sometimes blow Santana off to go hang out with Finn, leaving Santana alone. The Latina couldn't help but feel betrayed cause not just a year ago, did the blond promise her that she wouldn't leave her.

It was their sophomore when Santana and Quinn came to their first fight that started the crack of their relationship. Rumors had gone by about how Santana had given her virginity to Puck. This sparked an anger in Quinn but she wasn't sure why. More guys would turn their heads to the Latina and would try to flirt. Santana of course denied them but yet, teased them. This angered Quinn and all she could do was use her position in the social ladder to get back all the attention. Everyone of course admired the two girls. They admired Quinn, for having a stoic and authoritative presence that made her the perfect band natural leader while Santana was fiercely loyal, yet questioned and challenged authority, meaning that the two girls would clash every now and then.

It was only the third month of their sophomore year, and Santana had called it off with Puck. She knew she was just using the boy to make heads turn to her and because he treated her nicely, but she wasn't happy. She saw how happy Quinn was with Finn, and it saddened her. They were coming out of Cheerios practice that day and Quinn was going to go babysitting with Puck. Santana was going to hang with Brittany for a bit at her house and then walk to her house.

Santana missed Quinn, but she wouldn't tell her or anyone else. Brittany seemed to catch it though and did her best to comfort the Latina. She knew how strong their friendship was and how close the two girls used to be and it also saddened her a bit to see them drift away. They were on Santana's phone, texting and talking to a few boys, having a little bit of fun, when Santana noticed it was past eight already.

Cursing mentally for not calling her mother, she quickly got her stuff and rushed out of Brittany's house. She knew she was going to get it when she got home since her mother was wary of having her walking out in the streets of Lima Heights.

It was a little after nine and Santana was walking back home when she saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of her house. She slowly walked up to the front door and unlocked it and stepped inside the house. "Mami?" Santana called out hesitantly. She heard low voices coming in from the kitchen and walked over to it. She stood there frozen when she saw her mother sitting by the table. What made her freeze however was that there was a man with his back turned to her and talking to her mother. Maribel looked a bit uneasy sitting there but calmed down a little when she saw Santana by the doorway.

"Chiquita, there you are! Why are you late?" Maribel asked as she walked up to her and kissed her head. Santana, still looking at the man's back, answered, "I was with Brittany… um, Mami, who's this?" Maribel looked a bit unsettled but before she could answer, the man stood up and turned around.

Santana felt her heart stop and felt a huge wave of emotions came through her. Standing right in front of her was the man who had caused her to fight with herself these past years. The man who she hated, yet strongly missed. She stayed standing there, scrutinizing him as he just stood there, with a face full of regret and sorrow. He looked proper. No red eyes, freshly shaven, and looked like he had been doing better for himself. "Como has crecido mi Niña…" Carlos says with a sad smile. "Que hace el aqui (What is he doing here)!?" Santana asks with venom in her voice. Carlos flinched at her tone and looks to Maribel.

"Mija, he was let out for good behavior. He came to talk mainly with you. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. Just let him talk with you if you don't want him here right now." Maribel said before stepping out of the kitchen. Santana glared at her father for a few minutes. Carlos felt his eyes water at the sight of his daughter. She had grown up a lot and was beautiful. He had gotten out of jail a few months ago but didn't dare go back to his family until he felt that he could redeem himself with his little princess. "So, are you going to just stand there or talk? I have things to do and I don't have all night Carlos." She stated.

Carlos regretted hurting his girls. Because of him, Santana turned cold and had pushed everyone away. He then got curious as how her relationship with Quinn was now. "Mija, I want to talk to you, and hopefully you'll hear me out. Whatever you decide then I'll respect it. If you don't want to see me anymore after this, then I will leave, but I will still support you in anything you need. Please, princesa, hear me out."

Santana felt herself give in for a moment after hearing her Papi called her princesa. It made her realize how much she actually missed it. She felt the sudden urge to cry but pushed them aside for later. She didn't want to lose her resolve before they even talked.

Seeing that his daughter hadn't denied him the talk, he pulled out a chair for her, which she took without a word, and he then sat across the table from her. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Santana finally grew impatient. "Pues vas a hablar a no (So are you going to talk or not)?!" She exclaimed. Carlos sighed and nodded. He then sat up and cleared his throat. "Mija-"

"Why did you do it?" Santana cut him off. She couldn't hold in the anger anymore. It was eating at her and she wanted answers. She needed answers. It's been six years now. She lost her father for six years and it was hard. From watching him turn to someone she didn't know and see him hurt them, from seeing the police take him away, to him suddenly realizing what he was doing and being gone for six long years and to show up out of the blue and asking to talk to her was overwhelming and all those angered feelings surfaced.

"What did we do for you to hurt us? You said a man never his wife, let alone another woman or girl. You were the one who was supposed to protect us. You were the one who was supposed to bring in the money for the food for me and Mami, not the other way around. You were my guardian, my protector… and you let me down dad…" Santana croaked.

Carlos stayed quiet and let a few tears of his fall out. He had no idea how overwhelmed Santana was with emotions. He could tell the girl was letting it all build up throughout the years he was in prison and she was still holding them in. He wiped his tears away and reached to take her hand but she pulled away. "Mija, lo que hice no tiene escusa (what I did has no excuse). I need to apologize though, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life winning your forgiveness. I never should have picked up esa botella de alcohol (that bottle of alcohol). I can't fathom the pain I caused you, but if you let me, I will do whatever I can to fix it. I want another chance with you and your madre. I miss you two. I miss my queen and princess…"

Santana's heart cracked at his words and she couldn't hold the tears any longer. She was a crying mess by now and covered her face with her hands. She suddenly felt a pair of arms that she needed all this time wrap around her and hug her. "Perdoname mija (Forgive me)." Carlos whispered as he hugged his daughter tight. Santana sobbed harder and couldn't hold the tears back any more.

"When… d-did you g-get out?" She hiccupped.

"About three months already." Carlos whispered.

"What took you so long?" Santana whispered back. She heard her father sigh and she let out more choked sobs out. "I needed to be at my best to see you. I didn't want to come back without anything to offer. I have a job at the hospital on the other side of Lima. I haven't touched a bottle of alcohol in four years. I was in rehab for two years while I was in prison. It was hard but I did it to be your soldier again princesa."

Santana finally hugged her father and held on tight, scared that if she let go, he would leave again. "I need to think about it Papi…" She then whispered after a long pause of silence. Carlos couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at hearing Santana call him Papi again. He knew he would have to do his best to win his daughter's forgiveness but he was determined to do it for her. "Give me a week…" Was all Santana said before she pulled away from her father and went upstairs, exhausted with the turn of events that happened just a few moments ago.

* * *

So how was it? What do you guys think about Carlos being let out and asking for another chance? Do you think Santana will let him back in her's and Maribel's lives? What about Quinn? Will Santana talk to Quinn about her dad coming back?

Keep them reviews coming and you'll find out soon enough! :)

I'm already working on the next chapter. If you guys want me to post it before the weekend, then review review review! :)

I might even post it by midnight! Lol. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I was going to post this yesterday but my laptop freaked out and then Glee came on and I just died. Like omg. I could not stop crying. Santana's breakdown fucking killed me. It was so intense...

well... hopefully this brings at least a small smile to your faces... rip finn/cory... you will be missed.

**Othlover4ever**: Glad you liked it. Here's the update.

**Technically impaired: **Yeah, Carlos needs to be careful now because if he fucks up again, he's done. There will be a small Quinntana moment in here. haha. Yeah, from the looks like it, Quinntana will be endgame. who knows? Lol.

**Rainbowbright108: **Thanks! and yeah... it's sad they aren't but dont worry! Things will get better. :) and as for Carlos, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Ninavans: **thanks! Happy to see you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Lostlove2015: **Lol. patience beta bish. Lol. You should feel iffy about Carlos... O_o and put Becca down already! She's been hanging on the cieling all day yesterday!

**xxx-over-the-storm-xxx: **you'll just have to wait and see! It's obvious though that things are far from over. So just be patient to find out! Quinn and Santana will be having their ups and downs as well... they did fight a lot in the show. Lol.

**Prettygleekbitch: **was it? Lol.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Santana woke up to her phone's alarm at six in the morning the next day. She looked at her phone and saw a few messages from Puck, Brittany, an unknown number, and Quinn. She opened Brittany's first and chuckled at the message.

**Britt-Britt**: You left your Cheerio's jacket over Sanny. Lord Tubbington said he was going to keep it because he likes it. O_o

She erased it and then looked at Puck's message.

**Puck**: So when are you really going to ride the Puckasaurus? It's about time you do. ;) By the way, baby sitting with Quinn is hella boring.

She frowned at scoffed at the message and instantly erased it. She got a bit jealous that Quinn asked him instead of her to go help babysit some kids. Why would she even ask Puck? Last time she checked, Quinn was with Finn and Puck was chasing after Santana all the time. She then opened Quinn's message and couldn't help but smile.

**Q**: Goodnight San. Sorry for not giving you a ride today but Finn wanted to take me out.

**Q**: Good morning S! Be ready by seven because I'm picking you up!

She then looked scrolled down to the unknown number. Seeing who it was made her heart stop and remember everything from last night. Her father really did come back.

**Unknown**: Santana, it's your… its Carlos. Your mother gave me your number so I can call you mija. Tell me when you want to talk again and I'll be there princesa.

All the feelings from last night resurfaced and she lied back in bed. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She didn't want to make the wrong decision. She sighed and looked at her phone again to check the time. She had about half an hour to get ready before Quinn picked her up so she quickly got out of bed, and went to the restroom. She came out of the restroom about ten minutes later and slipped on her Cheerios uniform. She still had about ten more minutes before Quinn came so she decided to go downstairs to have a small breakfast but stopped when she saw her mother there.

"Mami, que haces aqui (what are you doing here)? Aren't you supposed to be at work by now?" Santana asked. Having two jobs, Maribel had to wake up extremely early and was usually gone before Santana woke up to get ready for school. Maribel gave her daughter a soft smile and offered her some pancakes. "I called in sick today. I figured I could get a day off since I don't really spend much time with you Chiquita." Maribel replied. It was true though, having two jobs kept Maribel busy and she didn't have much time for Santana. When she was home though, she was always taking power naps or already sleeping.

"So you're not working all day?" Santana asks, hiding her excitement. Maribel smiles at her daughter and shakes her head. "No work today at all. After you come back from school, we'll go to Breadsticks. How's that sound Chiquita?" Santana goes and hugs her mother. To say that she missed spending time with her mother was an understatement. She longed for her and her mother to spend time together again and today, they were going to have it. They were then interrupted by a car honk outside. "That's probably Q. She said she was going to pick me up today." Santana says.

Maribel nods in understanding and lets Santana go up to get her bags for school. Before she opened the door, Maribel stops Santana. "Que paso Mami (what happened)?" Santana asked in confusion. "Mija, promise me you and Quinn will always stand by each other's side. You two need each other and she's good for you. She brings the better side of you. I know things have been hard and everything but I things will get better for us Santana. We've been in a rough patch for some time now and it's about time we get out of it."

"You're right Mami. I'll see you after school today. I'll be out at five because of Cheerio practice." Santana kissed her mother good bye and saw Quinn waiting in her car. "Hurry up S or we'll be late!" Quinn yelled.

"Someone's impatient." Santana joked. Quinn rolled her eyes and started the car once Santana got in. The drive was awkward because Quinn would look at Santana guiltily while Santana looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't say it. Both girls had it though when Quinn parked her car. "Okay, there's something I need to tell you Quinn… I really don't know what to do…"

Santana blurted out. Quinn had her mouth open, ready to blurt out whatever she was going to say but stopped herself when Santana spoke up. "Okay, what is it San?" She asked tentatively yet grateful that the Latina was the first one to speak up. Santana took a deep breath before taking Quinn's hand and looking at her. This brought a spark in both girls and they both quickly pulled away. Quinn felt her heart melt yet break at the same time. She was happy that San had reached out for her again but sad that she pulled away the minute their hands touched. Santana was confused as to what just happened but chose to ignore it and took another breath. "My dad is back…" She whispered. Quinn's eyes bulged out.

"He was out our house last night…" She continued. Quinn stayed quiet, knowing it was hard for the Latina to speak about this but didn't rush her. She knew all the turmoil in Santana and how she felt about her father. "He wants another chance. He looks like he's really trying and says he has a job."

"What about the drinking? And what about your mom?" Quinn then asked. Santana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He says he hasn't drunk in four years already. She said she would go with whatever I decide, but that's the thing Q. I don't know what to decide! I miss him so much. I missed him calling me his princesa, and he called me that last night. It made me so happy but I'm mad at myself for feeling like this when he caused us so much pain. I don't know what to do Q."

Santana was now letting a few tears out by now and was looking out of the window. Quinn felt bad for her best friend but didn't know what to do. The only thing that she could think of was to reach for Santana's hand and give it a light kiss. Santana's head snapped towards their hands linked and then to Quinn, who had a shy smile on her face.

The Latina began to feel butterflies in her stomach and she felt her heart speed up. She gripped Quinn's hand harder and returned the smile. They then leaned in and hugged each other. When they parted, Santana pecked Quinn's cheek and looked away. Quinn felt her face heat up and a blush form on her face but looked down.

"So, what did you want to tell me Q?" Santana asked to cut the awkward tension off. Quinn shook her head and coughed. "Oh, um, it's nothing. Never mind. Forget it. It's not really a big deal." The blonde said. Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl, unconvinced. "You sure?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's nothing to worry about…" She said. Santana didn't believe her but decided to leave it at that. They stepped out of the car, and walked inside the school where Brittany was with a few other Cheerios. The rest of the morning Santana was lost in her own thoughts and failed to see Quinn's demeanor drop. It wasn't until around after lunch when Santana was snapped out of her thoughts. She was making her way to glee club when she saw Puck walk right up to Quinn and say something. She stood there watching the interaction but her heart stopped when she heard Puck raise his voice. "Well call the Vatican! We got ourselves another Immaculate Conception!" She then saw Quinn push Puck around the corner and heard her whispering to him to shut up. Santana sneaked up on them and heard them talk. So that's what Quinn wanted to tell her… there was no way in hell that was Finn's baby and Santana knew it. She then put two in two together and figured it out. It's Puck's baby.

Santana turned back around and ran down the hallway and out of McKinley High. She felt her heart break but was frustrating her even more was that she didn't know if it was for Puck cheating on her or Quinn with someone else. She went back home, and locked herself in her room, ignoring her mother's confused questions. After about an hour after she calmed down, she opened the door and went downstairs. She saw her mother sitting peacefully in the living room, reading a book. Maribel put the book down and patted the seat next to her when she saw Santana come down. "Que paso Chiquita (what happened)?" Maribel asked.

Santana sat down and leaned on her mother's shoulder and let the tears fall out. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Maribel thought her daughter was calm enough to speak. "So do you want to tell your madre why you left school and why you're crying?" Santana sniffled and wiped her noise before sitting up. "I'm so confused Mami. I don't know what to do..."

"Is this about Carlos?" You know I'll respect and support anything you decide to do." Maribel said. Santana shook her head and wiped her tears away. "It's not about dad... well it is but it's not just that... it's Quinn..." Maribel held her breath as she waited for Santana to continue. She knew the girls haven't been close as they used to these past few weeks, but she hoped that it wasn't anything bad. "She's pr-pregnant... it's Puck's... I h-heard her talking with him... what confuses me and gets me frustrated though is that I'm not sure if I'm hurt about Puck cheating on me, cause I only did break up with him about two weeks ago, or if I'm hurt that Quinn is with someone... Why should I be hurt about that? She's supposed to be my best friend. I'm supposed to be happy for her Mami..."

Santana gave a sad smile at Santana's words. Oh how innocent her daughter was still. She was still oblivious to her own feelings for the blood, yet understood that their friendship was something much more.. She sighed and pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. "Mija, I won't be able to give you all the answers, cause you have to learn and figure things out on your own sometimes, but I can tell you this. Don't push Quinn away. She means so much more to you than you realize. You might find out today or maybe even years from now, but you two have to stay strong and be there for each other no matter what. Support her during the pregnancy. I know it'll be hard and I know you guys aren't in good times but even from the shadows, be there for her mija. You and Quinn are supposed to make it through it all." Maribel said. Santana stayed quiet the whole time and contemplated on her mother's words. Deep down, she knew what her mother was talking about but at the same time, she was fighting herself to accept it. She just wasn't sure if what her mother was saying was what she thought, but being there for Quinn, that was something she could do... even if she had to help her through other people. And Puck was one way to start.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Like, dislike? Leave a review with your thoughts...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm back with another chapter! Been a bit busy but I had time to get this up. Enjoy!

**Guests**:** I did say I was going to use some of the show's story line but with my own twist. Carlos will still be around so just keep on reading!**

**Technicallyimpaired: Love your reviews. Lol. you'll just have to wait and read! :)**

**Rainbowbright108: You're not the only one. LOL.**

**Lostlove2015: you'll probably hate me more throughout these chapters... :S**

**Ninavans: Thanks! Enjoy another chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The next day, Santana goes to the school with a determined and fierce look in her eyes. She knew what she had to do and she was not planning on wasting any time. She walks through the hallways, students backing and making way to let her pass, and goes to Puck's hallway. She sees him on the side, scaring a few younger classmen and decides to interrupt. "Puckerman, leave them alone and get your sorry ass over here right now. We need to talk."

Puck snaps his head up and looks at Santana with a raised eyebrow. He smirks at her when he sees that she's standing with a hand on her hip and with a bored expression. He ushers the boys to leave, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway. "What's up mami? Want to ride the Puckosauras now? I knew you'd come around event-"He was cut off with a palm slapping him across the face. Puck looked back at Santana, anger and confusion in his eyes, as he reached to cup his cheek. "What the hell was tha-"Another slap to the face. This time it was followed by him getting shoved against the lockers.

"Listen here Noah Puckerman and listen well. I know all about Quinn and you and how you're actually the baby's daddy. You might want to be careful with where and how you guys talk, or people will start getting the wrong impression. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"So what are you gonna do? Blackmail me? Blackmail Quinn so you can be captain of the Cheeri-"

"Shut it Puckerman! You don't get to talk right now. You listen. So here's what you're going to do. If you don't want this to reach Finn's ears that is. You're going to go talk to Quinn, and tell her that you're willing to help her with the kid."

"What? No way! The Puckerman isn't hell down, especially by so-"He was cut off by being choked against the locker. Santana rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on him. "Finn's a good guy, Puck. He treats Quinn right. He's supposed to be one of your boys. Do you make it a habit to sleep with your boys' girlfriends? Or cheat on your girls? No one cheats on Santana fucking Lopez. You do not want to mess with me Puckerman. I don't know how you managed to talk Quinn into having sex with you when you're you, but you'll be going to help Quinn out." Santana said.

Puck stayed quiet after that. Clearly he wasn't expecting to hear all this from the Latina. When he felt her loosen her grip on him, he leaned forward. "Why do even care about Quinn anyways? Last time I checked, you two were fighting over whose top dog around here."

Santana panicked for a quick second but quickly covered it with a chuckle and shake of her head. She then let Puck go and crossed her arms over her chest. "Quinn is my home girl. Happy, sad, or mad at her or me, I got her back. See, unlike you Puckerman, I'm a hardcore friend. Quinn is family to me. I'll always have her back even if she ever comes to hate me. Now, you'll help her out during her pregnancy. If there's anything she needs, you let me know… but you can't tell her about our little chat or Finn will hear about this. Have I made myself clear?" she asked.

She gave a small grin when Puck gave her a nod. "Good. I'll see you later. Make sure you tell me if Quinn needs anything."

The rest of the day and week went smoothly yet a bit rough. No one had yet suspected about Quinn and Puck, and Puck would go to Santana every day, telling her that Quinn keeps rejecting his help. She would talk to her mother every now and then but felt as if it wasn't enough. It was the end of the week already and Santana hadn't really talked to Quinn since the morning she told her about Carlos coming back. The Latina was surprised to find Quinn standing by her locker after the bell rang for the end of their last class.

She cautiously approached the blonde and her locker and gave a soft smile. "Hey…" Quinn offered. Santana opened her locker and then turned to look at Quinn. "Hey back…" She said in a whispered tone. They stayed in an awkward silence while Santana finished packing her bag to leave school. Shutting her locker, Quinn spoke up again. "Listen San, I'm sorry for avoiding you all week… it's just that I've had a lot going on in my mind. Anyways, I just came by your locker to ask if you already made up your mind about your dad."

Santana sighed and leaned against her locker. "No. I don't know what to do Q… I miss him, but I'm scared…" Quinn nodded in understanding and followed Santana down the hallway. "Well, if I were in your position, I know I'd be scared too but I'd still want my dad in my life if he looks like he really changed. Maybe you should give him like a small time trial. Don't let him come home yet, but have him around. If you see and feel that he's really changed, then tell him he can come back." Quinn says.

Santana stops just outside of the front doors and smiles at Quinn. They both walk out the doors and see Santana's father waiting outside in his car. "Well, it looks like I need to decide on something soon enough. Thanks Q." The Latina said. She gave Quinn a hug and felt her heart skip a beat when she felt a pair of soft lips on her for a second. "Be careful San…" Quinn whispered before finally letting the other girl go. Santana nodded and smiled at her blonde best friend one more time before getting into her father's car.

"Hi Santana… how have you been?" Carlos asks in a soft tone. Santana looks up to her father and only sees softness in his eyes. She gives him a sad smile and buckles her seatbelt. "Could be better but I'm fine. Can we go to Breadsticks?" She asks. Carlos chuckles and nods his head.

"Anything for you, princesa." The Latina smiles and leans her head against the window. She looks out and catches Quinn being walked to her car by Finn. This brought a frown on the Latina's face so she then turned to look at her dad. The ride to Breadsticks was a bit awkward and quiet. Neither knew what to say or how to start a conversation.

Once they arrived at Breadsticks, Santana and Carlos stepped inside and saw a line at the front, where there was a waiter looking for empty tables to sit people on. "Mija, we need to wait in line."

"Hold on dad… these people know I'm a regular here and I'm the main one stopping this place from being closed down. They know to always leave an empty table just for me. Hey Jack!" Santana says, getting the waiter's, who is known as Jack, attention. "My table ready? It's only two." Jack rolls his eyes at her but nods his head.

"Yeah Santana. It's over there in usual side. Table seven…" Santana smiles at him and walks to the table with Carlos right behind her. They sit down and an older looking waiter serves them and writes down their order. Santana is quickly brought breadsticks and her favorite drink, while Carlos looks a bit surprised.

"So does the whole Breadsticks staff know you? Apparently you come here enough for them to know what you like." Carlos says as he watches his daughter munch on breadsticks. "Yeah, I come here probably like one to three times a week. I just love me my breadsticks. They're really good." Santana says as she stuffs her face in more breadsticks.

The rest of the dinner went pleasant. Santana told Carlos about how she joined the Cheerios with Quinn and Brittany and how they managed to be on top of the pyramid in their first year. She also told him that they joined Glee Club this year. Of course she left out the part where they joined Glee because Sue wanted them to spy on it to bring it down.

After they finished their dinner, Carlos took Santana back to her house. They both walked in and found Maribel asleep on the couch. Santana sighed and quickly went upstairs. She came back with a pillow and blanket in her hands. She then carefully placed the pillow under her mother's head and threw the blanket over her. She took her mother's shoes off and put them on the side of the couch and led Carlos to the kitchen.

"Have you made up your mind Mija?" Carlos asked quietly. Santana looks at him with an unreadable expression that makes him uncomfortable after a while. Thinking that she doesn't want him in her life anymore, Carlos turns around and begins to walk out.

"I miss having my dad, but I don't trust him anymore. How can I let my dad come back home when I'm scared he'll hurt us again? I'm not telling you to fuck off and get out of my mother's and my life… You can come and see us every now and then if you want, but you need to earn my trust again. I know Mami misses you too… but she won't admit it. You know she hasn't seen any other man for that same reason… you need to get Mami's acceptance and forgiveness as well if you want to come live with us like a family… a real family. You need to show me that you really have changed, okay?" Santana said. Carlos looks out to the living room and sees the sleeping form of his wife on the couch. He then looks to his daughter and really takes in how much she has changed. He can see the coldness in her eyes now… He sighs and scratches the back of his neck. He's missed out on so much already. He doesn't want to miss out on his daughter's life anymore. "Okay Mija… I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and your mother. I don't want to be away from you two anymore."

* * *

So I posted this in a rush, but tell me your thoughts please. :) I lvoe reading your reviews! And thank you to all those who are following! Leave a review please! To those reading Weight of Living, sorry for not updating yet but I will sometime this week. :)


	11. Chapter 11

So here I am with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. Idk when I last updated but idk. Lol. I'm a happy mofo right now. I met this really amazing girl and just asdjonijfnwqif! She's had me smiling non stop! Lol. I feel like a damn high school girl again. Lol.

**Rainbowbright108: yeahh,, she'll be calm for so long though don't you think? Lol.**

**Technicallyimpaired: Glad that you agree. :) Hell yea she had to slap his punk ass! Lol. Awwwww... glad to make you feel the fuzzies. Lol. Idk if this chapter will do the same though. :S and yes, it's obvious she's in love with Quinn! You'll get frustrated with her later on too for that same reason. Lol.**

**LostLove2015: Yes, I love putting people in an emotional rollercoaster. Trolololololol... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

A few weeks went by and things between Carlos and Santana were going well. Carlos would take Santana out in the weekends, and would sometimes come over for dinner. Santana felt like she could start trusting him again.

School, however, was a different story. As the days went by, more students were figuring out about Quinn's pregnancy, mainly the glee club. What they didn't know though, was that Puck was the real father of the baby.

Luckily, Coach Sue still didn't know about Quinn, and Santana was hoping to keep it that way for as long as she could, which is why she found herself dragging Rachel Berry into the girls' restroom. She had overheard Jeremy talking about Quinn's story to Rachel. Santana had gone to talk to the boy and tried to convince him into not running the story but the boy refused. Unless Rachel would give him what he wanted, which was a pair of her underwear, and then Quinn's story would be safe and not be out to the public to see.

"Come on Berry! Think about it! If you give him a pair of underwear, he won't run the story!" Santana cried out. Rachel sighed and walked near a stall. "I know Santana, but I'm not about to give him some of my underwear! That's just gross! I get that you're trying to defend a fellow Cheerio and Glee member but that's just asking too much of me to do!"

"That's why! Do it for a teammate! We're all in Glee Club for Christ's sake! Just buy the underwear from the mall. He won't know. I don't think you know what will happen to Quinn if that story gets out! She'll be kicked out of the Cheerios! If you can't do it for her, then do it for Finn. I know you have feelings for him, Berry! Just think about it…" Santana said, walking out and leaving Rachel alone in the restroom. She was on her way to Coach Sue's office when she sees David Karofsky throw a slushy on Finn's face. Finn the pushed Karofsky against the locker and Quinn stood next to Finn and yelled at David. What angered Santana though was David pushing Finn back and practically running over Quinn. She was going to make sure Quinn was okay but saw her grab Finn's hand and lead him to the restroom.

Santana made a mental note to get back at Karofsky by making one of her Cheerios to slushy him later. She made her way again to Sue's office and reported what she had to report about the Glee Club. As much as she hated doing this to the Glee Club, she had to do it if she wanted to stay on the top of the pyramid, and stay in the Cheerios.

The rest of her day went by a blur and Santana was in her final class, waiting for the final bell to dismiss them. When it finally did ring, she ran out of the class and into the hallway, only to turn around the corner and spot the whole football team holding slushies in their hands and surrounding Finn and Quinn.

The next thing they did, she saw red. The whole team threw the slushies all over both of them. Acting before realizing, Santana walked up to them and yelled out, "Oh no you just didn't! Football team, Tenaka said you're supposed to head to the locker rooms right now. Oh, and if you guys ever slushy Quinn and her man again, I swear to you that you will be on my list and suffer until you manage to graduate."

The boys all stayed quiet, knowing well enough that Santana always goes through with whatever she says. One of the boys lets out a grunt before they finally move and walk away. Santana turned to Quinn with a sympathetic look. "Thanks Santana but that really wasn't necessary. Everyone in glee already knows about me and some are finally suspecting it. I'm not that intimidating head bitch anymore ever since I joined Glee Club, and nobody respects me anymore!" Quinn snaps, walking past Santana. Finn sighed and offered the Latina a soft smile.

"She's just stressed out, you know? I know she didn't mean to snap at you. I should better go and help her get cleaned up." Finn said, running after Quinn. Santana sighed and turned back around. She then marched her way into the locker rooms, where there football team was supposedly waiting for Coach Tenaka. "So here's what's going to go down you football jocks. You leave Quinn and Finn the hell alone, or I will go all Lima Heights on all your sorry asses. Is that clear?!" Santana yelled at them. No one said anything but just gave reluctant nods. Santana smirked at them and marched back out and finally to her locker. She quickly packed her things, and began to make her way home.

The next day when she went to school, all hell broke loose. Apparently Coach Sue found a pair of underwear in Jewfro's locker, he blurted out that Quinn is pregnant, and on top of that, Coach Sue made him run the story either way. The only reason she found out so quick was because she heard a few students whispering, and caught Quinn's name in their mouths, and saw Quinn crying into Finn's arms. This broke Santana's heart, seeing Quinn cry. What made it hurt more was that the blonde was crying into someone else's arms and not hers. The Latina stormed into the school and to Jewfro's locker.

"Alright Jewfro I thought I told your ass to not say shit! Rachel gave you what you wanted pinche mierda (fucking shit)! Now I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana roared. Jeremih shrunk by his locker and tried to hide behind the locker door. When Santana pulled him up and slammed him on the locker, there was a crowd already forming. "I-I w-wasn't going t-to. Coach S-Sylvester ma-made me do it." Jeremih stuttered out.

Santana let him go and left him, but not before sending him a glare, and giving a few of her Cheerios a knowing look. She then stormed through the hallways of McKinley High and into Coach Sue's office, where Sue was sitting back in her couch. She turned around when she heard her front door open and stood up when she saw it was Santana. "Good news Lopez. You're my knew Head Bitch-" "What the fuck are you thinking?! Kicking Quinn out of the Cheerios! Are you serious!?"

* * *

Andd i had to end it there cause I would've kept typing and also because my momma boss needs to use my laptop. But hey, an update is an update. SO appreciate! Lol. So how was this chapter? Yeah, Carlos wasn't in it really but he'll be back. Just not yet. Right now I'm trying to get more into the characters and stuff. =)

You guys know what to do if you want another update!

ohh! I forgot, give Ebonny998's story, Runaway Love, a read and review! It seems like its goin to be a pretty good story.

Or i wont updaTe! =P


	12. Chapter 12

I FOUND MY CHARGER! Jesus it was hell cleaning my room! Lol. Well I won't keep you long from the chapter.

**Lostlove2015: Here's the next chapter. Jesus, Cleaning my room was tiring. Lol.**

**Guest: Here's another update for ya!**

**Miau1690: It is a Quinntana story, but it will take some time till Quinntana does happen. Just be patient please.**

**Rainbowbright108: You're right about that. Poor San doing whatever she can to help Quinn...**

**Technicallyimpaired: Sorry for making you wait! I know how anxious you were for the next chapter, but here it is! and yes, Finn is nice, but not right for Quinn! Lol. Enjoy!**

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx: Don't worry though, Santana will realize everything she's doing and calm a bit down. Lol. And yes, this is an angst story and drama and all them shenanigans story, but I'm trying to put as much happy moments and other stuff as well cause later on, this story will get super sad... Hope this makes up for the wait! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"What the fuck are you thinking?! Kicking Quinn out of the Cheerios! Are you serious?!" Santana shrieked. Coach Sue stared back at Santana with a glare, surprised that the Latina interrupted her, much less curse in front of her. "I beg your pardon? You better watch that attitude with me Lopez before you regret it. Now, I will forgive you this one time because you will be my new captain for the Cheerios. I can't have a preggers running my Cheerios, much less be in the squad. That will hurt our reputation. Now get the hell out of my office!" Coach Sue ordered. Santana stood there for a minute, glaring at her and finally gave up with a huff of air and stormed out of Sue's office.

She walked down and headed to her locker and grabbed her books for her class. Santana was tired and frustrated with pretty much everything by now and just wanted to go to bed, but she knew if she wanted Quinn to be okay, she had to suck it up. She was too busy in her thoughts to notice Brittany approaching her, so she was a bit startled when she closed her locker and saw the bubbly blonde standing there. "Jesus Britt! You scared me! Warn a girl before or something.!" Santana exclaimed. Brittany gave her a goofy smile and walked next to the Latina.

"So I heard that Coach Sue kicked Quinnie out of the Cheerios and made you captain. I think it's unfair that she did just because she has another person in her belly." Brittany said as if it wasn't a problem or anything. Santana stopped walking and only stared at Brittany's back. "Sanny? You okay?" Brittany called back when she noticed Santana had stopped walking. The only thing that was in her mind was _'how many people know already?'_

She shook her head and looked at Brittany. "How do you know Brittany?" Santana carefully asked. The two went back walking side by side again as they made their way to class. "Puck told Mercedes when they were working on their assignment for Glee Club. Mercedes told Kurt and Tina. Tina told Artie, and from there, all of Glee Club found out. Oh! Except Rachel because she would tell Finn. So pretty much everyone in Glee knows that Quinn has a baby and it's Pucks, except Rachel. You can't tell her Sanny because not even I will tell her." Brittany explained.

The two girls went off to class, and all Santana could think about was Puck opening his mouth. What the hell was he thinking?!

* * *

It was finally the end of school, and Glee club was over for the day. Everyone except Finn, Puck, Quinn, and Rachel stayed behind in the choir room. Santana had texted the rest of the Glee members earlier that day asking them to stay in Glee a little after it was over today. So there they were, all sitting on the chairs and Santana standing in front of them, with Brittany by her side.

"So why are we here Satan?" Mercedes asked. Santana rolled her eyes at the girl's impatience but answered anyways. "It's about Puck spilling the beans about him and Quinn. I know you all know. Brittany told me, and before you all gang up on my girl here, I knew way before all of you did. Anyways, I asked you guys to stay back for a simple reason. As we all know, Rachel and Finn are the only ones who don't know the truth, obviously. We need to make sure Rachel doesn't find out because if she does, she'll go and blab it all to Finn. If I find out that Rachel finds out because one of you can't keep their mouths shut, I will go Lima Heights on your asses! Is that clear?"

Everyone stayed quiet and looked at each other before nodding in agreement. They knew that if Rachel found out about the truth, she would go and tell Finn, and that would ruin everything not just for Quinn, but for them as well. "Why are you so on us and making sure Rachel doesn't find out? Don't you hate Quinn?" Kurt asked all of a sudden. Everyone else started chiming in questions asking the same thing and demanding why. Santana started freaking out and was close to panicking when Brittany finally spoke up. "Because she'll always be a Cheerio and Cheerios stick together. Besides, Coach Sylvester called us the Unholy Trinity and that means we have to help each other out."

Everyone seemed to buy Brittany's answer and only nodded in understanding and left it at that. Santana was grateful for Brittany for speaking up. With that, everyone got up and left the room, leaving Brittany and Santana alone. Once they were alone for sure, Santana let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat on a chair. Brittany stayed standing in front of the Latina, with her head tilted in confusion. "What's wrong Sanny?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed and took her pony tail off and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know... it's just exhausting... I don't think Quinn will let me in again... I'm losing her Britt." Santana said.

Brittany stayed quiet and went to sit next to Santana. She then laid a hand on Santana's thigh. "Maybe she doesn't deserve you?" She asked. Santana sighed and only shrugged. She finally came to senses to her feelings for the one Quinn Fabray, but knew she didn't have a chance. She also knew that Brittany had a crush on the Latina but the Latina didn't really return the feelings. She turned to look at Brittany's blue eyes and only saw honesty in her eyes. "Maybe I can help you feel better Sanny..." Brittany said as she started leaning forward. Unsure of what was going on, Santana found herself leaning forward as well.

* * *

How was this chapter? I hope it makes up for the lack of updates. I will update one or two times this week to make it up for you guys. :) Carlos will be coming back in the next chapter so don't get too comfortable. Omg, I've got written down in my notebook and ipod notes, chapters from the later seasons for this story. Lol. I also want to add Dani now so bad but I want to follow the storyline. Lol. So Dani will have to wait patiently. Lol.

You know what to do, leave a review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Okay... before I get mobbed or lynched or whatever, let me explain. So I had stopped updating recently because I had lost my laptop charger, so I couldn't update. I found it about a week ago, which I updated when I did. I hadn't updated since because two days later, I was in the hospital and I got out on Monday. I'm fine now though. I'm feeling better so I'm back to updating regularly. I will get another chapter up before I work on the next chapter for Weight of Living.

**StarFlowers: sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Hope you like it. :)**

**LostLove2015: Yes I did find my charger. Lol. it was on my brother's stupid bed. -_-**

**Technicallyimpaired: *Spoiler* There will be a small Quinntana moment in this chapter! I hope it makes you happy! Lol. **

**Rainbowbright108: I wouldn't leave my stories. I would let you know if I do discontinue my stories. I don't plan on leaving this story though. So expect many more chapters to come! Glad you like the story. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**"Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times..."**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Rachel Berry knows?!"

"What?! Are you sure, Artie?"

"I think so Tina. She seems suspicious of Puck now. We need to make sure Rachel doesn't find out or Satan will kill us you guys!" Mercedes cried out through the phone.

"Crap, speak of the devil. She's calling. I'm going to add her to the group call." Artie said.

"Who told?!" Santana demanded. Mercedes and Tina shared a panic look with Artie as they all walked through the hallway. Before either girl could say something, Artie spoke up.

"We thought you told. You know, after all, you want to stay head cheerleader and all… or Brittany could've easily told her."

"I didn't tell her!" Brittany exclaimed on her phone. Artie sighed as he heard Santana grunt.

"No. Now why would I tell Berry? I told all of you to keep quiet. She's asking if there's anything going on between Puck and Quinn."

"Well Satan, if Rachel finds out Quinn is dating Puck, she'll surely tell Finn and everything will get crazy." Kurt said once Mercedes added him to the call.

"I thought they were just having sex?" Tina asked.

"Mercedes rolled her eyes and huffed out, "Same thing. Isn't it?"

They all then heard Santana scoff. "Sex isn't dating! She isn't dating Puck and she isn't having sex with him! It was a onetime thing only! Sex isn't dating!"

"Yeah, because if it were, Santana and I would be dating." Brittany added all of a sudden.

Everyone stopped walking from wherever they were in the school and shared looks with whoever was with them or stared at their phones. Santana gave Brittany a pointed look that made the blonde close her mouth. The Latina cut the silence with a panicked "Whatever" and then said, "Just try to keep man hands from finding out!"

She ended the call and glared at Brittany. "Really?! You just had to say that?! I told you Britt, no one can know about what is going on between us!"

Brittany looked down and shrugged. Santana sighed and went back walking to her locker. Ever since they kissed in the choir room, which was a little over a month ago, Santana and Brittany had started hooking up and having sex. Santana had told Brittany that it was just sex, and that they weren't dating. She explained to the blonde that there was not going to be any feelings involved and it was going to be pure sex.

She knew it was unfair to the bubbly blonde, but the blonde knew that Santana's heart was with Quinn, and so she accepted the terms the Latina gave her.

The rest of the day Santana avoided Brittany and Quinn, and kept an eye on Rachel. The whole glee club was freaking out because they were scared of the Latina and they were nervous about Rachel finally figuring out the truth.

After school, Santana decided to go to see her father since she hadn't seen or talked to him lately. She went to his apartment and waited for a few seconds after knocking. She then heard him yell, "Just a minute!"

When he opened the door, he was putting on a shirt and looked as if he just showered.

"Hi Papi." Santana said with a soft smile. Carlos beamed at seeing that it was his daughter who was in front of him and invited her in. "Hola Mija! How are you? I've missed you. You haven't been answering my calls. How's everything? How's your Madre?" Carlos asked. Santana grinned at him and shook her head. She missed having a father figure around.

"I missed you to Papi. Sorry I haven't called you back. It's just that I had a lot going on these past few weeks." Santana explained. Carlos sat up and looked at her worryingly.

"Is everything okay Mija? Is your mother okay?"

"Papi, Mami is okay. She's fine. It's just school stuff… friends…" Santana sighed.

"Do you want to talk to me about it? I know I haven't exactly been there for you and your Madre for some time now, but if you let me, I really want to help you princesa. Even if it's only to listen."

Santana contemplated a bit what her father said. She looked at him in the eye and saw that he was being honest so she nodded. "Well… it's all mainly about Quinn…" She started. Santana told Carlos from everything that happened since he was arrested. She told him how they both started drifting apart, from them getting boyfriends, and how now Quinn is pregnant and although they aren't exactly close anymore; she is determined to have the blonde's back. "I'm just scared I'll lose her Papi… as my best friend I mean…"

After Santana finished, Carlos only smiled at his daughter and hugged her. "She'll realize everything you've been doing to help her Mija… and I'm sure that it's just more than your best friend but that's for you to figure it out and come to terms with. You and Quinn… just be patient Mija… but look for your own happiness tambien."

Santana smiled into the hug and giggled when he kissed her head. "Can you come home for dinner with Mami and me on Friday?" She asked. Carlos gave her a smile and nodded. "Of course Mija."

The rest of the evening they spent it just talking about random things until it was starting to get dark. Santana said good bye to her father and started going home, until she saw Finn walking with a crying Quinn behind him and a duffel bag on Finn. She quickly crossed the street and called after them. "Finn! Quinn! What the hell happened?! What did you do Finn?! Why is Quinn crying?!"

At seeing Santana, Quinn threw herself on the girl and cried onto her. Santana wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back while her other hand combed her hair, immediately calming her down, even for a little bit.

"Q, Hun, what happened?" Santana whispered. Finn sighed as he turned around and looked guiltily at the Latina.

"Russell kicked her out. I went over for dinner to meet them, and I kinda sang you're having my baby right in front of them, and he freaked out on her. He kicked her out because she's pregnant. We only had an hour to get some of her stuff before he literately dragged us out." Finn explained.

Quinn started crying again and Santana instinctively tightened her hold on the blonde. She glared at Finn while she tried to comfort Quinn. 'How could he be so stupid? Russell would've easily figured it out. He was no idiot!' Santana thought. 'How could Russell even kick her out when she needed them the most?!'

She was brought back from her thoughts when Quinn finally spoke up. "I ne-needed my daddy… and he only told me he w-wanted me to l-l-leave. That he didn't wa-want me in the house an-anymore…"

"Quinn, go with Finn. I have to go do something. I'll go to Finn's right after." Santana whispered. Quinn clutched onto Santana shirt and shook her head.

"Please stay with me San… I'm so sorry for pushing you away… I'm sorry for being such a bitch…" Quinn whispered back, not sure why Santana made her feel better with just a simple hug. Santana felt her heart melt and break at the same time. It made her heart melt because she was happy Quinn wanted her with her but seeing the girl this distraught just broke her heart.

"I'll be right over to Finn's in a bit. Finn, take her please. I'll come check on her later. I just have to go home really quick." She lied.

Finn nodded and went to take Quinn from her. Once they walked away, Santana turned around and with a pissed off face, went to the house that she had always felt was her second home. She was about to go all Lima Heights on someone.

* * *

Well damn... I'm really hoping this chapter makes up for my small disappearance I will update soon though, so don't worry. :) I'm already working on the next chapter. Oh, I almost forgot... someone asked if Quinn could keep Beth in this story. I don't know if she should or not. So I'll leave it to you guys. Let me know if you guys think Quinn should keep Beth. Thank you to all who are following and leaving a review. Seriously. I didn't think this story would get so many follows. Let's try to balance out the follows with them reviews now? :)


End file.
